Bunny Couple's letters to the world
by thetruehaku
Summary: The bunny couple wants to reply to letters together! Yaoi & boy Love.
1. Opening Letter

Dear readers:

Hallo/Privyet. How are you all? We hope you're doing awesome.

**Gilbert:** We (Ivan und Ich) noticed how we'd been doing the letters to the world thing separately, but never together, so we decided to start a letters to the world together like a good couple. Mhm, ja. So, ask whatever you wanna!

**Ivan: **Nothing too pervy or dirty though, da? (*blushes*)

**Gilbert:** Aww, come on mein liebe, let the ladies have fun. One or two pervy questions from time to time won't hurt, will they?

**Ivan: **Hm. I guess not.

**Gilbert: **Now ask away, and we'll reply as soon as possible.

**Ivan: **Or at least we'll try,da?

Hope to hear from you soon.

Rossiyskaya Federatsiya & ex Konigreich PreuBen – Ivan Braginsky & Gilbert Weillschmidt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why? Because. A bunny couple one, also I'm glad to say that I'm working again on my fics (and on some original art) and in some weeks I'll update the newest chapters.**


	2. Jasmyne

_What's the worst fight you've ever had, who apologized first, and how'd y'all make up?_

_Jasmyne_

Dear Jasmyne:

Gilbert: The worst fight huh? I guess it was that time when we almost divorced like… hmm… 2 years ago.

Ivan: Da, I remember. It all begun one day when Gilbert began spending more time with Francis and Antonio than with me. I got really, really jealous and stopped talking to him.

Gilbert: Ja, and I didn't know what was going on so I though he was cheating on me or something.

Ivan: Which wasn't at all true, da?

Gilbert: Of course. So after some months, things weren't getting better, but worse. Ivan left and went to live with Erik (his papa, Kievan Rus'). We didn't see each other in like 5 months. I was dying inside!

Ivan: Me too. Well, then in December, Feliciano made a Christmas party and invited us. There we saw each other again, but even though we were about to make up, Gilbert continued to "ignore" me. I was very, very angry… Well, in the end, when I was about to leave Gilgil, Elizaveta told me what was really happening. It turned out that Gilgil had been planning to surprise me for our 40th anniversary, and that's why he was spending so much time with he Bad Friends Trio.

Gilbert: Ja, and I had planned to take him on a trip to the Grenadines, but I had to cancel everything I had planned because of our fight.

Ivan: When I knew about it I wanted to die. I immediately returned home and apologized, but Gilbert was angry as well, so it took me a while to be forgiven for acting all bitchy, da?

Gilbert: Ja, but in the end, I came into account that it had been my fault as well, so I apologized as well and we made up.

Ivan: I returned home, and we made love several times that day.

Gilbert: After that, we stopped arguing it so much. Not that we argued that often but still.

Love,

Rossiyskaya Federatsiya & ex Konigreich PreuBen – Ivan Braginsky & Gilbert Weillschmidt.


	3. Antonio

_Hola, Gilly~ So you do decided to open your life to the world, si? That's really funny, mi amigo, since whenever me and Francis try to ask you something you just blush and change the subject. Well, so I must ask now: how was the most perfect night (or day, or afternoon, whatever) of sex you two ever had? Stay well, cariñ Fernandez Carriedo. _

Lieber Antonio:

Well, what can I say? Liebe verändert die Menschen, love changes people, you know? And Ivan convinced me to do this, somehow. He can be VERY persuasive. Specially when he decides to wear that sexy dress Feliks gave him.

So, anyways, to answer your question. Every time we have sex is utterly AWESOME, but I guess my favourite time was back in Abkhazia last summer holidays. Why? Because I was able to fuck Ivan near unconsciousness. It was amazing, best round of sex EVER. Too bad mein liebe Vanya was all whiny and sulking because his (delicious, huge, juicy) ass hurt next day.

Kümmern,

Gilbert Weillschmidt.


	4. Edelweiss

_Guten tag Prussia und Russia!Well, I would like to know what was the best moment you two have ever had together? Yeah that's right. It just got all mushy in this letter. How and why did you two start going out anyway?Lebehol,Edelweiss_

Dear Edelweiss:

Ivan: Edelweiss? As in Austria?

Gilbert: Damn.

Ivan: The best moment we've had together… Definitely our honeymoon.

Gilbert: Ja, it was awesome. We made love so much, I though I would break Ivan.

Ivan: *blushes*

Gilbert: You know I could have. Anyways, we began dating back in…1960...something. Ivan had been "stalking" me, and it was sort of tiring, so I decided to pay him attention. We became friends, and then I noticed how much I loved him so we began dating. I still love him.

Ivan: D-da.

Love,

Rossiyskaya Federatsiya & ex Konigreich PreuBen – Ivan Braginsky & Gilbert Weillschmidt.


End file.
